Reflection
by ChillxZee
Summary: I long for crimson, every day and every night. And then little by little, emerald worms itself into my heart.
1. Chapter 1

King Windsor Viola III proudly held in his strong arms his first born child. Although somewhat disappointed that his first born was not a boy, it did not deter his love for the child even a little bit.

He sat on the head of the bed beside his wife and lovingly kissed her forehead. The queen smiled a peaceful smile. The last smile she shall show the world before she drifts into darkness and travel the way to the other world. A lone tear escaped the king's eyes yet he stayed strong.

"You, my dearest, shall be named Shizuru."

_

* * *

_

_19years later_

"Your highness! I'm sorry! She escaped…again" the knight kneeled before his king with his head down asking for deepest apology. He muttered the last word silently, afraid that he might anger the king.

"Again," the king muttered and sighed in false exasperation though a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Stand up, Reito," King Windsor said while he gestured with his hand, "you know fully well that she is like this every time _it_ happens. No harm done son. And no need to be so formal when we're the only one around. Come here."

"Ah yes," Reito bravely looked up to his king, his uncle to be exact, and stood up. "Uncle," he started while making his way to the king, "are you sure you raised a princess? She sure runs like a boy." he joked. "Well, I'm sure I did raise a girl but now I'm not so sure anymore," the kind-hearted king joked back. They both shared a laugh.

After their mirth died down, the king stood up from his throne and went out of the throne room with Reito following behind him.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Reito asked.

The king merely smiled in response. 'I promised to make her happy no matter what.'

* * *

A girl dressed in a commoner's outfit is humming a song while strolling in the forest. A smile was present in her lips and once in a while the forest will be blessed with the melodic laughter of the young lady. The soft crunching of the twigs and the gentle swooshing of the trees as the wind blows accompanied her.

Creamy white skin was revealed when a hand poked out of the long cloak the girl was wearing. She removed the hood of the cloak from her head to reveal long and soft chestnut hair. She tidied her hair and put it up in a neat bun. Crimson orbs shone brightly in contrast with the green lush forest she was in, taking in the scenery presented before her.

"Ara," an accented voice spoke, "it seems that I run a bit farther than I intended." A giggle followed.

Shizuru always did this. 'This' meaning running away whenever her father would set up 'dates' with one of her suitors. Not that she did not want to get married or anything, it just did not feel right with her. Nothing feels right except when she was out in the forest.

Of course, King Viola could easily send out his men to fetch her daughter but he trusted her enough not to ran away. He just set up the 'dates' to satisfy his advisors and the suitors. Lately, it was becoming a problem for the king since the number of suitors asking for his daughter's hand was increasing rapidly and his advisors were pestering him about marrying his daughter off since she was in a legitimate age. Many eligible suitors consisting of princes, knights, dukes, and even some princesses and duchesses would go in the castle to ask for her daughter and some even dared to threaten him with war.

Shizuru continued her stroll around the forest in a leisurely pace. She soon stumbled upon a clearing which took her breath away. The sun shone exceptionally brightly in that part of the forest. A small lake was unbelievably in the dead center of the clearing and animals were playing by the other side of the lake. They raised their head raised up and faced the direction she was at, stared at her for a while, and continued their play. This picked up Shizuru's interest. Normally, forest animals would scamper away when they feel a human's presence.

Unbeknownst to Shizuru, two pair of eyes were following her movements. One pair, which many would consider as downright creepy, followed her all through out her small escapade while the other pair stared at her in curiosity when she stepped foot in the small clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier that day..._

"Ara, I'm sorry to disappoint you but my decision is final," Shizuru stood up from the dining table earning a shake of the head from King Viola and a desperate and pleading look from their guest. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, Your Highness," the chestnut haired beauty bowed courteously before her father.

"Go on child, you may take your leave," the King bid his daughter a goodnight and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure you made the right decision," the King whispered his assurance to his daughter while casting a subtle glance towards their visitor. "Have a wonderful day, my darling daughter. I love you."

Shizuru gave her father a knowing look, bowed to him and their guest, and take her leave. Before she could step a foot out of the dining hall, an anguish cry and a sudden weight upon her waist halted her advances.

"Princess Viola!" their guest cried. "I love you! Please consider my proposal! I promise to take good care of you a-and love you like no othe– " the words were halted when two royal guards roughly pulled the now-unwelcomed guest away from their princess with Reito standing in front of Shizuru, ready to draw his sword if needed be.

"Now, now, now. Please treat our guest gently." _After all, we must maintain the peace between our countries_, the King scoffed mentally. "But I believe that was out of the line, Princess Marguerite," _My poor Shi-chan…_ "You know the _rules_."

"I know…but–" her words were again halted with the king's piercing gaze. Tomoe gritted her teeth to contain her anger and embarrassment and then yanked her arms from the guards holding them. She quickly composed herself and straightened her suit.

"My deepest apology, Your Highness," she bowed deeply to the King and then turned to Shizuru, who is now at her father's side, "Princess," Tomoe bowed again and even dared attempt to kiss her cheek if not for Reito's timely interference.

Tomoe turned on her heels, knowing that she is defeated while the trio sighed in either exasperation or relief.

The king hugged his daughter tightly and before pulling away, he whispered in her ear, "Are you going _again_?" The only response King Viola from her daughter is a giggle and the mischievous glint in those crimson eyes. _You will be the death of Reito someday,_ the king thought.

"Ara, look at the time. Lady Armitage must be throwing our chinas now..." Shizuru said while strolling away from the dining hall.

King Viola sat again at the head of the long dining table. After a few minutes of simply sitting and thinking, he was pulled out his thoughts when Reito cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question, Your Majesty?"

"Isn't that a question already, my dear nephew?" the king chuckled when Reito blushed, "Go on," King Viola urged.

"Is..is everything alright?" Reito timidly asked.

"Of course," _not _"Why did you ask?"

"Well..."

A raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing.."

After a couple of seconds.

"Can I ask you a question, Retio." the king asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"What is your job?" the king inquired. A smile was already forming on his lips.

"My job is to serve the heir to the throne; to risk my life to guard and protect the prince–Oh crap!" realization dawned on Reito and he hurriedly ran out of the dining hall.

"Language, son!" the king shouted to his nephew. If Reito stayed for a little longer, he would have seen the king clutching his stomach while laughing heartily.

_Now...to the more serious problem_, the king thought after his mirth died.

* * *

_Present..._

Unknown to Shizuru, Tomoe followed her when she escaped from the palace, leaving a fuming Lady Armitage and a nearly-panicking Reito.

A long time ago, two countries ruled over a vast area, Artai and Windbloom. The Marguerite leads the Artai nation while the Violas rule over Windbloom. The Marguerites once flourished even more so than the Violas and many respected them for their power. It is said that the Marguerites knows how to use black magic, that's why many would not dare anger and offend them. Over time, the people forgot this fact and the power of Windbloom grew rapidly. This became a threat to the Marguerite especially when it is rumored that the gods favored the Violas. Many empires and kingdoms made a pact and sided with Windbloom, leaving the Marguerite week.

When Shizuru stepped thirteen and when she was officially announced as the heir to the throne, many were invited (including a certain Marguerite who instantly _fell in love_ with her) and thus, the beauty of a Shizuru Viola was known to the world. From then on, many suitors would come to Windbloom to ask for Shizuru. Some suitors even declared war on one another, sayig that whoever won would marry the beautiful princess. Some pacts were broken, lessening the ally of Windbloom but it stayed strong. Because of this chaos, the king made _the Rule_. One of which stated that no one should try to court the princess until she was of legal age.

The Marguerites were completely forgotten, all were forgotten until a little later.

King Viola knew that the stories about the Marguerite using black magic was true. He does not want to put his kingdom in danger but he also does not want his daughter's happiness to be jeopardized, so he decided that he will leave all the decision making to Shizuru even if it means that they would go up against a Marguerite.

It is now near sunset and Shizuru is still at the clearing. The animals playing there a while ago were now quietly laying down and staring at her from the other side of the lake.

From afar, Tomoe looked at Shizuru who is now staring approaching the lake, which seems to be glowing and sparkling as the sun sets. She wanted to approach the princess but remembered how she broke her heart. Anger gnaws at her heart, and unknowingly clutch the black stone pendant hanging from her necklace.

_If you can't be mine, I'll make sure no man or woman can have you. If you can't love me, you shall not fall for any other human._

"You shall not love any mortal. You shall only love thy self." Tomoe whispered in the air.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the late update. I'm kind of busy with my summer classes. Hoho. I have this done a while ago but I haven't had the chance to post this sooo, forgive me? Haha. Excuses aside, I'm really sorry for my tardiness! Read and review please! :3**

**Thanks for reviewing the first chapter: **Ascoeur, Twisted Eternal Wolvetta, chum-sa, wolf-chan and wakaranai**!!! I really appreciated it. :)  
**

**Wakaranai**, better not think too much. :D You'll find out why the summary is written like that soon (or perhaps now?)! :D**  
**


End file.
